


Dorians First Mabari

by iArgent



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dorian - Freeform, Gen, King Alistair dispenses puppies for reasons, as an honorary member of Fereldan, receives a mabari like everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving the world all the nobles scrabble to meet with the Inquisition, many for their own purposes. King Alistair, already on good terms with the Inquisition through Leliana, and his wife feel that the best thank you gift is a symbol of loyalty, and all of the inner circle receive a pup from their own mabari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorians First Mabari

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've decided my life needs extra mabari pup.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, and please leave a comment, even as a guest, they help me get stuff out faster as I've been suffering terrible writers block for years, while I'm currently just sort of knocking shit out, reading my comments helps when I'm not so inspired.

 When King Alistair and Queen Elaina arrived at SKyhold it didn't raise any eyebrows. The Queen, having returned from her journey abroad had immediately stopped to hug her friend Leliana. But as they entered with their loyal mabari grinning at their heels, they were uncharacteristically followed by several servants, all carrying a basket. 

 

"King Alistair, Queen Elaina." Lavellan greeted standing from her throne. "I did not expect you to arrive with the other nobles, may I ask what the, uh, baskets are for?"

 

Queen Elaina smiled widely "We are not here for long. We simply wished to give the inner circle, the heroes of the Inquisition, a token of our gratitude in service to Ferelden."

 

"Not!" King Alistair chimed in "That you're actually in _service_ to Ferelden, but you are...posted? Yes, posted here. SO you _are_ technically on my lands, and I wanted to thank you."

 

Lavellan tilted her head "There are no further meetings today, I could...call for the others."

 

Elaina inclined her head "It would be appreciated."

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

                              In less than a half hour the inner circle and advisers all crowded about the throne room. With a sharp motion of their Queens hand the servants paced the covered baskets on the ground.

 

"Well then." Alistair exclaimed happily "Everyone pick a basket, and we'll be on our way."

 

Tentatively the room moved. The Inquisitors companions, Iron Bull, Cassandra, Varric, Cole, and Dorian, and her advisers, Leliana, Josephine and Cullen had eventually selected a basket and stepped back, all looking confused.

 

"And there we have it!" Elaina chirped "And we are due to continue in route to Val Chevin, so regretfully we must take our leave." with warm farewells the royal couple and their mabari left.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

After a moment Dorian spoke "Was that _insanely_ cryptic to anybody else?"

 

Gentle murmurs of agreement followed his exclamation.

 

"Well." Lavellan said finally "We may as well pull the blankets off, see what they left us."

 

Cole smiled widely "Warm, sleeping. It's magic."

 

"That." Cassandra said in confusion "Does not bode well."

 

as one the group pulled the blankets from their baskets, revealing sleeping mabari pups, just weaned, if Cullens exclamation was to be trusted.

 

"I, uh. Don't think I'm quite cut out for..." Dorian started as he lifted the pup from the basket, he trailed off when liquid brown eyes opened and a little tail wiggled at the sight of him. The small mouth opening in a wide yawn. "Yes yes, you're adorable, that does _not_ mean I'm a dog person."

 

"Dorian." Cullen said sharply, gently cradling his own small pup who was snuggled deep into his fur mantle, already the picture of contentment. "Mabari can understand you. Maybe not this young, but they'll get the gist, be nice."

 

"But I. Very well." He sighed.

 

Bull's rumbling laughter sounded across the room as his own pup, exuberant, was nuzzling and licking for all it was worth, the pup fit into his cupped hands, and seemed to love having such a large playmate.

Josephine was crouched on the ground with hers pup spinning happily, stopping to pounce on her hands.

 

Leliana was _cooing,_ as hers lay in her arms like a babe, kicking big paws about.

 

Varric, who seemed to have had Dorians doubts, was now smiling reluctantly as the pup cuddled his boot.

 

Cassandra was smiling, gently ruffling the soft head of hers as it thumped its tail in a manic fashion.

 

Cole was on his back, pup on his chest, nose to nose as his pup wiggled its tail.

 

Lavellan had dropped, sitting cross-legged on the floor with hers in her lap, engulfed in a hug.

 

Dorian sighed, pulling the pup to his chest. "Fine. You can stay. But no wetting everywhere." He added without heat.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

The addition of the Mabari to Skyhold quickly turned to a welcome one. With the puppies imprinted on their new masters, they began to help in whatever ways they could, despite mangling their plans more often than not. As intelligent as mabari were, they were still dogs, and still children by any stretch of the imagination.

It was now a common sight to see Lelianas Shadow, gurgling at his mistresses other favorite, Baron Plucky. Or Cullens Fang curled at his masters feet. Josephines Arlessa delighted in fetching pens for her mistress, even if she broke a few, she was learning to be very very gentle. Josephine was studiously training her furry office assistant.

 

The companions seemed to be acclimating as well. The chargers encouraged charger to charge herself at them. It always ended in cuddles and _good girls_ , but Bull mother henned the proud pup to death. She would be a member of Bulls Chargers, but for now it seemed she was Bulls adopted daughter. Cassandra and Anthony walked the ramparts regularly, and Coles little Happy growled at anybody who looked askance at her master.

 

Varric and Dorian seemed to have the longest and hardest time coming to terms. Varric at least had seen and worked with mabari before. But his own? Story was a sweet girl, very gentle, and she would often lean on her masters leg or chair, woofing quietly to ask her master to read to her. It took a while, but soon Story was Varrics best critic, she had a soft spot for her master, but seemed more literate than half of Kirkwall, and would not tolerate subpar story lines. Varric found himself explaining himself to the pup to make her stop the high pitched 'stop that' whine. It was nice, he decided, to have a critic that doubled as a bodyguard and a foot warmer, and a friend. Varric took to calling her his little utility belt, which led to Story spinning happily.

 

Dorian was unsure of what to even name his. Eventually settling on Aurelia for her bright coat. The dog seemed unsure of what to make of her reluctant master. Any attempts to fetch books for him ended in a scolding, for tooth marks and slobber were unappreciated. He did _not_ like kisses. He did not like it when she slept in bed with him, and even bringing his shoes seemed to result in disapproval. 

 

Thankfully as he and the Inquisitor were almost always together she had time to play with Falon, who was exuberant, but Aurelia made sure not to bark.

 

"Dorian, that poor dog is so sad, could you _try_?" Lavellan finally asked, frowning at the quiet pup.

 

"I _am_!" Dorian hissed "But I don't have any idea what to do with a dog."

 

Lavellan rolled her eyes "Let her sleep on your feet, conjure bubbles for her to chase, let her tell you when it's time for bed, train her to identify the books you want. Pet her." Lavellan rolled her eyes "Falon likes to march in front of me and whine to tell me steps are uneven. You need to _listen_ , Dorian, and that dog could well be your best friend."

 

Taking her advise to heart, Dorian sat Aurelia down one day. "Kaffas, I feel a fool, apologizing to a dog." Aurelia whined a bit and Dorian automatically reached out to pat her head. "I'm sorry girl. Pets are treated differently in the Imperium, like me. I guess I just don't know how to deal with you." Aurelia tentatively moved forward and poked him with her wet nose, startling a laugh out of the man. He reached out to scratch at the scruff of her neck until her tongue lolled happily.

After a few weeks of her friendship with Dorian blooming, Aurelia turned into a bit of a peacock herself. Always strutting, head held high. She chuffed at rude people, rather than growling, and Dorian and she shared grooming processes. She got a nice brushing every day. She would lie on the ground, watching quietly.

 

But at night, she got to jump up and knock her master down, and they would wrestle on the bed until Dorian was laughing and out of breath, and Aurelia would drag paws and her nose over ticklish places as he tried to escape, then he would pet her head and she would curl up wherever she wanted on the bed, and she would fall asleep excited to spend the next day with her best friend.

 

((Quick reference

Shadow-Male-Leliana

Arlessa-Female-Josephine

Fang-Male-Cullen

Story-Female- Varric

Happy-Female-Cole

Aurelia-Female-Dorian

Charger-Female-Iron Bull

Anthony-Male-Cassandra

Falon-Male-Lavellan))

 

 

 


End file.
